Percy Jackson: Return of The Elder Cyclopes
by jake09200100
Summary: Percy and Annabeth return to normal life after the titan war, living in peace for a few years. However, when the Elder Cyclopes seek revenge on Olympus from the depths of Tartarus, someone has to stop them.
1. Chapter 1: A simple night with Annabeth

**A/N: This is my first story so please don't be too harsh with the reviews, thanks :) It's also set a few years after the Titan war and the Heroes of Olympus never happened.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. **

* * *

**_Percy's POV: _**

* * *

Pulling up into the drive way, I noticed that the lights were still on. Meaning that Annabeth, my beautiful girlfriend was still awake. I turned off the car and headed into the building, grabbing my bag from the boot on the way past. Although me and Annabeth were only 18, we decided to move in with each other since we would be attending the same college in the fall. As I unlocked the door and entered the apartment, I was bombarded with the sheer force of Annabeth launching herself into my arms. Her golden blonde mane smelled of strawberries, reminding me of Camp Half Blood. I locked my arms around Annabeth and held her for a few moments.

"How is everyone?" Annabeth asked as she released me from her bear hug.

I brushed his lips against Annabeth's, causing a slight shiver down her spine.

"They're fine," I replied, "In fact, Chiron was wondering when we were both going back to camp."

Annabeth kissed me again then answered. "Well I was thinking next this weekend, if that's OK with you?"

She opened up her grey globes, pleading with me. She knew that I would give in to those eyes every time she showed them to me. It was my weakness and would probably be my downfall.

"Hey, that's fine me."

"Good, I am going take a shower then we can have some dinner and watch a movie or something. Sound good?" she said as she walked down the hall into the kitchen to check on the meal she had prepared.

"Sounds perfect." I replied as I walked behind her to continue cooking the meal she had prepared: Spaghetti Bolognese. Her favourite.

As I chopped, boiled, added ingredients, and mixed, Annabeth took her shower and walked in behind me, after getting out, drying herself and slipping on a grey tank top and pajama shorts, wrapping her arms around me waist and rested her wet head on my back. She sat down at the table as I served up our meal watched me as I worked. I grated some cheese and joined her, digging into the dinner. We ate in silence, enjoying each others company and helped each other tidy up and do the dishes. It was 7:18pm when we had finished, so I decided to get a shower myself while Annabeth chose a movie for us to watch. I exited the shower, dried off, put on some pajamas's then joined her on the couch where she snuggled up to me as she hit the 'play' button on the remote. I never complained about what Annabeth liked to watch, when ever she picked a film it was usually some chick-flick or something we both liked. Tonight, was no different. It was her favourite film about a girl and a guy finding out their unconditional love for each other. I'd seen it before many times, but Annabeth liked it so I put up with the eternal torment.

When the movie finished, I glanced down at Annabeth. She had her eyes closed, a small, cute smile on her face and was breathing steadily - All the indications that she was asleep. Trying not to wake her, I slipped out from her grasped and picked her up bridal style and carried her to our bedroom, placing her carefully on her side and tucking her in. I kissed her forehead and whispered "Goodnight" before going around to my side of the bed and getting in myself, placing an arm on Annabeth's hip as I lay behind her. As quickly as I closed my eyes, I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**_Annabeth's POV: _**

* * *

I woke up to find myself in my bed with Percy wrapped around me. His gentle face slept without disturbance. I glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw it was only 7:45am. Percy wouldn't wake up for another few hours so I decided to go back to sleep for an hour then make him breakfast. I closed my eyes and fell back into my quiet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: I miss my first lesson

**A/N: Thank you for the nice reviews on the first chapter! I am going to make the chapters longer but that may be difficult since I have so much work to do! I noticed someone asked for Lemons, I am not good at those so you may want to find them somewhere else (maybe in a few years, who knows). Anyway, on to the story! :)  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. **

* * *

**_Percy's POV: _**

* * *

I woke up the next morning, entangled with Annabeth. She was sleeping peacefully with that small cute smile she has when she is having a nice dream. Gently pecking her on the lips, I attempted to wake her.

"wakey wakey, wise girl. It's time to get up," I said while gently shaking her, "Come on Annabeth it's our first day, we don't want to be late."

Today was mine and Annabeth's first day of college. I was amazed I had woken up so early since I was the one people usually had to scream at to wake up. Annabeth's eyes fluttered open, revealing her stormy grey eyes.

"Good morning, sleepy head." I beamed at her.

"Good morning to you too," She replied while yawning, "What time is it?" she then proceeded to ask.

I glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Six-thirty." I answered.

"Ugh, five more minutes? Please?" Annabeth enlarged her grey globes. She had me, I could never resist her eyes. They were my favourite thing about her.

"Fine, but I am making pancakes. You want some?"

Annabeth shot out of bed dragging me with her by the arm.

"Forget the five minutes, I'm starving." Annabeth announced.

I laughed and then pulled her into my arms when we reached the kitchen.

"I love you." I said as I squeezed her with hug, reserved only for her.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." she replied, smiling up at my sea-green eyes.

I leaned down, kissed her then released her, and led her to the kitchen table as I gathered the things required to create the delicious breakfast. After 7 and a half minutes of whisking, mixing, flipping and serving, the pancakes were finally ready and were placed on the table with a tin of golden syrup. We both tucked in, only making hums of enjoyment as mouthful by mouthful, the pancakes disappeared into our hungry stomachs. When we were finally finished we took a shower together then got ready for the beginning of a college year, promising ourselves that we would try our best not to blow up another school/college... Again...

At 8:10am we were walking through the front door and heading towards the car. I locked the front door, and headed for the drivers seat. I sat down, closed the door, put my seatbelt on and started the car. The car wasn't anything special, just a Chevrolet Cruze. It wasn't too big and wasn't too small meaning it had the perfect amount of space. I backed out the drive way and began the 10 minute journey to college.

We arrived at the college and pulled into the car park. It took us 5 minutes to find a space as it was so jam packed that it must have been the last one and it easily held 400 cars. We got out of the car, got our bags and stared up at our new source of education. The college we were attending was Lakeside Academy, there wasn't a lake for miles around so why it was called that I have no idea, the building was fairly modern as it had been re-furbished during summer break. It had large glass pane windows that covered a cut off corner of the building, spanning 20 meters. The panes reflected the sun's glare right into my eyes, forcing me to look away. Annabeth, however, was looking in awe at the rest of the historical building. It was about 30ft tall, arched windows were spaced out evenly on the 2 floors, identifying where all the classrooms and offices were. The building itself was made of a sandstone material, I thought of asking Annabeth but decided against it as I knew if I did I'd get a full on lecture on identifying the different building materials. The college was placed on a 12 acre plot of land as it needed the space for all of the sports facilities, like the football pitches, running tracks, tennis courts, etc. Within a few minutes, we were filing into the building, hand in hand, ready to start the new year which would give us our degrees. Providing, of course, we made it through the year without any 'incidents'.

As soon as I stepped through the door I heard a familiar voice shouting me and Annabeth behind me. Due to us being the last ones going through the door, I easily turned around to see my best friend, Grover. He was running towards us with a panicked look on his face. Well I say running, he was more like trotting. One thing that made Grover unique was that from the waste up, he was your average teenager with a high amount of acne but from the waste down, his furry hind quarters were those of a goat. He was a satyr. His cap, which he only wore in the mortal world, hid his goat horns which would soon be too big to hide with a simple cap and to hide his furry bottom half, he wore his jeans and fake shoes to hide his hooves. He stumbled up the steps towards us, nearly tripping on every second step.

"Hey Grover, what's wrong?" I asked him as he steadied himself. He'd obviously ran all the way here from somewhere far away, as even though satyrs have immense stamina, they have their limits.

"You have to come with me, right now!" He said, between gasps of air.

"Why, what's happened?" Annabeth asked, while putting her hand on his shoulder to steady him as he nearly tumbled backwards down the steps.

"Cyclopes! No time to explain! Come on!" As soon as he finished talking he ran back down the steps. I looked at Annabeth with confusion and saw that she was as confused as I was. She shrugged at me and we both ran down the steps after grover, struggling to keep up with him. He may have been tired but that didn't stop him running as fast as his fake shoes could carry him. But as soon as I reached the gate, with Annabeth by my side, the earth shook ferociously for only a few seconds, causing every single car alarm to sound. I looked into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes and an explosion then knocked me, Annabeth and Grover onto the floor with such force, I nearly blacked out. The last thing I heard, was Annabeth's scream...


End file.
